


Retrieval

by LegendofLoz



Series: Reversal [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Good Loki, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Insecure Tony, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Loki, Protective Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofLoz/pseuds/LegendofLoz
Summary: The asset is awoken from cryostasis by two men he doesn’t recognise in an unknown environment and an unpredictable situation. However, there are two things he knows for sure: 1) he needs to escape from this place and 2) that they know more about him than he knows about them.**Chapter 2 has just been posted**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This is a prequel to Retribution. I know I'm sorry I'm writing these out of order, but I find inspiration randomly.  
> Forgive me!!! Please enjoy my second fic in this universe!!
> 
> PS. I am considering adding Loki or Tony POV's to this. Let me know below if you're interested!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz

It was cold when he woke up again. He was disoriented, he always was.

He was awake inside the cryo-chamber still. However, he wasn’t frozen in time. He couldn’t move in the small confines, strapped securely the way he was. 

He blinked quickly, his eyes slowly but surely adjusting to the bright lights surrounding him. After so long asleep, usually, opening his eyes and re-acclimatising himself was difficult.

His eyes were eventually fine, thankfully. He turned his gaze and automatically scanned the room. His training still kicked in whenever he woke up whether it be from cryostasis or rest. He found himself frowning slightly at this location.

They were in a room, it was large and spacious, there were various metal tables and electronics situated in the middle on the left side of the room. The walls behind it consisted of very large floor to ceiling panels of sleek, shiny metal. On the ceiling above these panels were bright LED lights, shining down towards these panels- odd.

The right side of the room was the polar opposite of the sleek, futuristic workshop. Firstly, in the middle of this portion of the room, there was the rattiest, oldest couch he had ever seen. It looked invitingly comfortable, well worked in. The couch was residing above a large, long, lavish rug which created an unusual look for the space. There was a TV on the wall, a reasonably sized HDTV and below were shelves upon shelves of movies, games, and devices.

Then right before him was a small hallway behind a glass-paneled wall, to the left was a set of stairs leading upwards and straight ahead was a lift. There were no buttons on the lifts panel, no numbering system or labeling of the floor level.

He was unsatisfied with the information he’d gathered about his location. There were no obvious hints of where he was located, from what he could see before him- he couldn’t say the same for what might be behind him.

Nevertheless, he was cold, the cryochamber was cold, everything was cold. He shivered violently despite his superhuman advancement. The chambered creaked with the wracking tremors of his body. Despite his strength, the metal didn’t budge a bit.

Vibranium. 

He lost himself in his thoughts. Who had him now? Was it a faction? Were they an organisation like HYDRA? He found himself thinking of more questions than coming up with answers.

What seemed like minutes were turning into an eternity before he blinked and the lift doors opened silently before him. It seemed he’ll receive some answers now.

There were two dark-haired men in the lift, they were illuminated by the lights in the interior. The pair were talking, their heads bent close together. They were obviously comfortable in the presence of the other, chatting amicably and it was apparent their familiarity with each other.

He was unable to hear what they were saying due to the glass doors of the room. Frustratingly, their profiles were turned away from him when he talked so he couldn’t possibly lip-read.

One was tapping away at his phone, a model he didn’t recognise whilst smirking, chatting and nodding along with the other, however, never once taking his eyes off the technology. He was wearing shades atop his mop of brown curls, a faded band shirt and stained jeans.

The other was taller and had his arm linked beside the other shorter man’s back, his hand resting on his hip. He was guiding the other forward but he himself continued to get distracted by the other man, his gaze seemingly always turning to the other every couple of seconds. He was dressed in a plain green shirt with black skinny jeans, his hair sleek and shiny.

As the two men approached, he felt his heart beat faster. 

Odd.

The two men stopped before his cryostasis chamber, the taller man yanking the shorter to stop since he was still glued to his phone. Now that they were standing so close to him, he could take in more of their features.

The taller man had piercing green eyes, his gaze was powerful and locked on his, openly assessing him. Usually, he would rear back and feel the animosity of such a gaze- but he didn’t. The man tilted his head regally in greeting, a corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.

He pinched the other man’s side who jumped and squawked loudly. He turned into the other man’s embrace, his face relaxing with the touch. His chocolate brown eyes looked up at green guilty as he seemingly reluctantly put his phone into his pants pocket.

The taller man rolled his eyes, somehow elegantly, and pointedly nodded in his direction. Focusing on his surroundings for the first time the shorter man followed his motion and stopped suddenly shocked and stunned. 

“James,” he whispered reverently taking a step closer, a free hand not clenching in the other man’s green shirt hesitantly outstretched.

Unable to move still in his cryostasis pod, he stared blankly back at the pair. He didn’t recognise them, though they definitely knew him. They weren’t a mission and they weren’t a target. 

Who were they? a small voice questioned from the depths of his mind.

“Anthony,” the taller murmured softly, “he has only just awoken.”

The shorter man, Anthony, looked crestfallen at the other man’s words. The hand he had outstretched lifted to cover his mouth, a small muffled sob could be heard from behind it. Anthony curled forward into himself as tremors wracked his body, as he sobbed, not even the other man could seemingly keep him upright.

“Shh, Anthony dearest, he is here with us now,” the taller consoled in a calm, caring tone. He’d somehow turned the smaller man into an embrace, his chin was hooked over his shoulder as he comforted Anthony. His green eyes were pained and something he couldn’t identify glinted in his eyes. 

“L-Loki,” Anthony stuttered into his chest with a sob. Anthony’s hands were clutching at the taller man’s, Loki’s, shirt in a white-knuckled grip, pulling his shirt closer in comfort. He couldn’t see Anthony’s face but he could vaguely imagine the anguish, the pain, and the sadness that it must show if Loki’s gaze was any indication.

Cradling Anthony even closer Loki tightened his embrace around the other’s waist with one hand, a pale hand mirroring Anthony’s grip in Loki’s shirt. His other hand was cupping the other’s cheek, his thumb brushing softly along the shorter man’s beard. Loki nuzzled his chin into the juncture between Anthony’s neck and shoulder, seeking his own form of comfort. Anthony shuffled he feet forward forcing his frame further into Loki’s space, the other continuing to wrap his long limbs lovingly around him.

The pair stood there for long moments, basking in the other’s presence. This gave him time to process the situation.

It was clear that the pair knew him. They knew him and to some degree must care for him. However, that didn’t stop that part of his mind screaming that both were threats. That part of his mind targeted the two men. 

It flooded his mind until nothing but escaping this predicament remained.

To him it was obvious that the taller man was the more dangerous of the two. How or why he couldn’t exactly identify. He just found himself thinking the thoughts. The smaller man was also deemed a reasonable threat, though his reaction before was casting the odds greater in his favour of subduing him if need be. The thing that was cause for concern was the taller man and his powerful presence that he paraded.

He knew at some point the pair would release him from the cryochamber. It was rather impractical to keep him here unless frozen. He knew that when they did open the cryostasis door that it would more than likely be his sole chance of tipping the scales in his favour. 

The men were still embraced and Loki was now focusing his attention on the smaller man, not him. They were distracted.

He calculated the pod door for a few moments, looking down conspicuously at the front of the chamber. Fuzzily he remembers it opening from the floor, however, he couldn’t see any mechanisms there. If anything, this chamber seemed- different.

His brow furrowed showing his irritation a moment before he forced his face into neutrality. He studied every piece of the chamber from the base up until his gaze eventually lifted to that of the duo only to find them now watching him. 

How long had they been observing him trying to escape?

Loki was behind Anthony, looking over his shoulder and clear calculated look in his eyes, his head slightly cocked to one side. He lifted his brow and lifted his lips in a smirk- he knew. Anthony was trembling slightly against Loki and his gaze was locked on his face. He was searching for something, unknown to him, his eyes intense and hard as if trying to solve a puzzle.

Anthony turned to Loki and the two shared a gaze. With a small nod, Loki unwound his hands from his waist, trailing a slender hand down his arm and clutching his hand in a firm grip. Anthony untwined their figures and gave Loki’s hand a soft squeeze. Loki’s gaze softened minutely as he looked at the other before a blank mask of indifference slide over it.

Anthony took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and took a few steps forward out of Loki’s grip closer to the cryochamber until he was face-to-face with him. Loki was watching them from a few paces back when Anthony spoke a single word, “солдат.”

He froze.

Then from inside the cryochamber he replied blankly, “Готов выполнить.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular request-- Loki and Tony's perspectives from Retrieval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I am finding myself addicted to writing this series right now! I must be spoiling you all :P  
> Thanks to thebookworm90 for the interest. I definitely enjoyed writing this!! So shout out to you!!
> 
> PS Any and all suggestions are read and I write them down. I currently have over 20+ ideas so I have so many plans I'm scrambling on what to do first.
> 
> So a vote:
> 
> 1\. BUCKY POV - set during and after Retribution
> 
> 2\. Loki and Tony - set during avengers- the window scene and more
> 
> 3\. Bucky POV - how he meets Loki and Tony
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!!
> 
> -LegendofLoz

TONY POV

He was lying trapped in the armour in a secret HYDRA bunker in Siberia. How could this scenario get any worse?

Probably the fact that he was dying in a secret HYDRA bucker in Siberia.

How could that get any worse?

Most definitely the fact that he’d seen footage of the night his parents had died and was now dying in his armour in a secret HYDRA bunker in Siberia.

No, wait. That could get worse, no use asking himself pointless rhetorical questions now.

He’d fought his friend and his partner after seeing footage of the murder of his parents and was dying in a secret HYDRA bunker in Siberia.

If he had the breath to spare he would have sighed. If he could move in the armour he would have face-palm or pinched his nose in frustration.

But no, he was stuck in his armour, slowly dying. Actually dying.

Shit.

He felt his blood pumping faster, his breath coming quicker. His limbs began tingling and numb from the adrenaline. He felt a bead of sweat slide down his face only to freeze as it cascaded down.

The anxiety was unbearable.

It made the natural darkness of his suit inescapable. His situation was inescapable.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could feel a spark of hope. But that was crushed by the overwhelming realisation that what he had thought was sweat was blood, the iron tang spicing the air and engulfing his senses.

He couldn’t tell whether it was the anxiety or the sudden realisation that he was bleeding out, trapped in his creation he made to protect him that made him light-headed.

However, one thing was certainly clear and was ringing resoundingly clear in his head, he, Tony Stark, was going to die here.

All semblance of control that he did have over his breathing and his reactions, all thoughts he had jumbled together were buried. An avalanche of fear engulfed him, a sinking feeling of despair gripped him in its frozen hands.

His eyes fluttered, it was getting harder to keep his eyes open. He couldn’t see anything in the absolute darkness of his suit besides flashes of light and colour bursting in bright unusual colours.

He closed his eyes, his lids too heavy to keep open any longer. He surrendered.

With his final coherent thought, he pictured two faces smiling down at him.

 

\---

 

LOKI POV

Loki wouldn’t forget the sight that he found before him. Not in a million years.

Anthony had convinced Loki that he had his ‘Civil War’ with the Avengers sorted. He had persuaded Loki that everything would turn out fine.

Anthony had omitted quite a few details in his messages to Loki.

F.R.I.D.A.Y., thankfully, had kept him informed. She couldn’t interfere with her protocols, especially when Anthony ordered her to stay quiet. But when her creator’s life was in danger, certain protocols were deemed more important than others.

Specifically, hiding things from Loki.

After receiving an urgent message from F.R.I.D.A.Y., Loki had teleported to the secret HYDRA bunker she had directed him. Loki had never teleported as quickly in his entire life.

It seemed that he was too late. Despite the fact he’d appeared as soon as possible his love was fading. Loki could feel his energy, his life leaving his body.

He fell to his knees beside the armour, he waved away the damaged chest pieces, they disappeared and reappeared with a loud clatter on the other side of the room.

Loki lay his hands carefully on Anthony’s battered chest. His fingertips trembled on his skin, not from cold, from fear, nervousness, and adrenaline.

He took a deep, long breath and spoke a few words his magic sparking at his fingers. Without a second thought, he released his magic.

Usually, he was calm, collected and composed when using and channeling magic. He’d never felt this sense of desperation before.

His magic responded. It was like wildfire erupting from his fingertips. He let it out, directing it into Anthony.

Nothing.

Tears fell from his eyes, a scream echoed in the space around them. His magic engulfed them. It burned brightly.

With a gasp, his lover shot forward into his arms. Anthony’s eyes were wide and dilated. He was gulping down air and unseeingly clutching at Loki. He trembled in Loki’s arms.

Loki quickly magicked them into the tower. He lay Anthony down on their bed and crawled in facing him, curling Anthony into his arms.

Anthony was unresponsive.

Loki refrained from breaking himself- he had to stay strong for them both. He gripped Anthony tighter, rocking him and combing his long, slender fingers through his hair.

After what felt like an eternity, Anthony melted into him.

They remained embraced for mere moments longer before Anthony feel into unconsciousness. Loki snuggled them more securely into the blankets.

With a small squeeze, he too closed his eyes. However, he remained awake- he would keep watch over his lover.

Though his eyes ultimately closed, his exhaustion engulfed him.

He fell into sleep with his love- both of them reaching for a man who wasn’t there.

 

\---

 

TONY POV

Time was of the essence.

Tony wasn’t one to waste time caring about himself or his health. Examples- post-Chitauri invasion, the arc reactor fiascos. So, stopping to heal and coming to terms with his actual death- that was on the back burner.

What was his prime priority? Finding James.

He had gone with Rogers, that much was simple. The question itself was where.

Tony had several ideas or various places Rogers may crawl away to hide. Rogers may believe that he could run away from the accords, the accusing, the atrocities he had committed. However, he was wrong.

You can’t hide forever.

Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y. scouring everything, every bit of data she could get into, decode, synthesise- you name it she was working it. F.R.I.D.A.Y. wasn’t as attuned to Tony himself, wasn’t as comfortable in her skin, but she was learning.

Tony had noticed her distress, particularly, during their fight in Siberia. He had seen, first-hand, her attempts to protect Tony, to work harder and be better. Unfortunately, both her and Tony’s attempts at winning the contest didn’t succeed. Him remaining frozen in his broken metal suit in a frozen HYDRA base, dying, definitely wasn’t a win.

Tony couldn’t begin to imagine F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s reaction when losing connections to the suit. To him.

Though, if her incessant need to remind Tony in the past 6 hours to sleep, eat and take care of himself was any indication, it must have been a shock. He was her primary protocol, she was installed to protect him.

She had failed.

Guiltily he slammed a hand onto the table and stood suddenly his stool toppling to the floor with a bang behind him.

“Boss?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. cautiously asked.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. Opening them he turned to the closest camera, stared straight into the lens and spoke directly to F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“F.R.I., I’m sorry,” he apologised. For everything, he added silently. Tony saw the lights flicker minutely.

“I was scared, Boss,” she said hesitantly. F.R.I.D.A.Y. was hiding emotions, worries, herself from him. He’d messed up.

“I know, baby girl, I know. You don’t have to be scared anymore,” he reassured her trying to console her with his words.

“Yes, Boss.”

Nodding to himself and to F.R.I.D.A.Y. he turned suddenly and picked up his stool beside his workstation.

Instead to sitting back down and resuming his work, with a wave of his hand he closed all open applications. He began walking away towards the hallway where the lift was located.

“Boss?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. questioned clearly confused.

He trailed into the lift, ignoring her comment for the moment but acknowledging that he’d heard it. He brushed a callused, worked hand against the interior of the lift in apology.

Tiredly, he walked into the penthouse as the doors opened. As if on auto-pilot he poured a glass of water and moved into their bedroom. He placed the glass of water on his bedside table and slipped into the sheets.

He languidly curled into a ball, wearily pulling the sheets around him. Blearily, he turned his gaze to F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s camera and groggily mumbled, “I know you can find James.”  
He trusted F.R.I.D.A.Y. to complete the task he’d left. She would locate him, Tony was hindering her work by continuing to worry her. It was the least he could do for F.R.I.D.A.Y.- to help her back.

He slipped off into sleep, his breath slowing and face relaxing.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. pinged softly in response.

 

\---

 

LOKI POV

Loki appeared in the workshop only to find Anthony’s presence missing. A confusing conversation with F.R.I.D.A.Y. later and he’d teleported into their room.

Silently, he’d slipped into bed and gently burrowing himself behind Anthony, plastering himself to his lover. Their limbs a tangle.

Entwined with Anthony, Loki pressed himself further into the smaller man’s space, his nose rubbing tenderly under his ear and arms wrapped firmly around the other.

After the events of the previous few hours, Loki wouldn’t dare leave his love out of his arms, his reach or even his sight. Anthony had rolled his eyes at the treatment a few times, but Loki knew that he basked in the attention and care.

However, his tracker on James had broken suddenly. He’d left Anthony in F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s care to investigate. Loki was well aware of Anthony’s struggle, but he’d convinced Loki to follow his lead and Anthony would investigate his own.

Anthony had eventually persuaded Loki and he had agreed. Loki was an idiot.

He felt Anthony’s body begin to shake, his limbs thrashing and his eyes roaming restlessly behind closed eyelids. The curled further into his body, plastered himself to his back, entwined their legs and placed his hand above Anthony’s heart.

Loki would protect Anthony, always. Only, could Loki protect Tony from himself.

He sent out spirals of magic, coaxing his lover back into a calmer slumber. His breaths became even, his muscles relaxed against Loki’s frame and he slept on.

Loki pressed a kiss to Anthony’s neck, his lips caressing his lover softly, promising. It took all of Loki’s willpower to leave him. But it would be for the best.

He conjured a clone to hold his lover and act in his place. Loki stood at the corner of their bed, where he had quickly teleported. He studied his lover’s face.

It was still bruised and bloody from the fight. There were deep dark bags beneath his eyes.

“I will fix this,” he murmured resolutely. Whether he was talking to himself or Anthony of both he was unsure.

As if hearing Loki’s words Anthony relaxed further into his clones embrace.

And with that, Loki was gone.

He followed his last teleportation. Loki hadn’t mentioned to Anthony yet that he’d found James. His Anthony was in an unstable place.

Plus, he was the god of mischief, he’d find an interesting way to reveal his involvement.

Before he touched down in the room he cast a simple spell and shrouded himself from view. No one would see him.

His previous venture had led him to the Wakandan palace. He’d spent time spying, tracking, locating. Within a few hours, he’d silently and secretly found James.

The most frustrating thing was that James was never alone. The Captain remained by his side, spinning tales, talking to ‘Bucky’. How revolting. Loki had never wanted to punch the man more than this moment.

Loki waited, waited and waited. Honestly, if he never had to listen to the Captain speak about James and his past again he’d voluntarily surrender his magic.

So Loki focused on James. He was lying in a hospital-like bed. A drip was pierced into his arm, his only arm. The fluid was keeping him sedated.

Loki was rather glad that James was asleep. It was a better alternative to the cryochamber.

He was at his wit's end listening to the Captain when suddenly the door opened. His gaze was drawn from James and was drawn to King T’Challa as he entered the room.

Though he wasn’t alone, a handful of scientists in white lab coats stepped into the room. One of them brought with them a tablet and a red book. The book was bound with leather, a black star adorned on the front.

Loki wished to tear the book from their grip. He forced himself to remain silent and still.

One scientist had moved over to James’ bedside and removed the drip. A few minutes later and James was blinking his eyes open. Loki almost couldn’t hold in his relieved breath at the sight of those eyes.

“Where am I?” James slurred groggily.

The Captain rose from his seat beside the bed into James’ view.  “Here with me, Buck. Don’t you worry, we’re going to help,” he answered.

“Stevie?” James questioned confused as he focused on his surroundings. His eyes were locked on the book the scientist had open. James tensed and fear danced in his eyes.

The Captain replied oblivious to James’ fear, “Yeah, it’s me.”

Turning to the scientists behind him the Captain nodded pointedly- his permission to begin.

James flinched, “no,” he gasped in fear.

The Captain consoled him, “Buck, we’re going to help you. It’s okay.”

He shied away from the Captain pushing back into the bed.

“Let us help you,” he pleaded. “This is the only way to get rid of your trigger words,” he explained to James. “You’ll be okay,” he said resolutely.

James remained confused, his brows furrowed, his eyes clouded. He was shaking minutely, his hand trembling faintly. It didn’t seem that anyone noticed, they just pushed on.

The Captain continued to coax James. As did the other scientists. Even T’Challa promised his protection. James confused state and mental instability deteriorated the longer they spoke to him, the more things they told him.

“You trust me, right, Buck?” the Captain asked, his face smiling down at his friend. Loki wanted to vomit.

James nodded slightly.

“Good, then let’s begin,” the Captain concluded decisively. Ignoring James he turned to the scientists.

“желание, ржaвый, Семнадцать, Рассвет, Печь,” they began speaking quickly.

James’ head shook from side to side, he didn’t want this. But they all persisted.

“Девять, добросердечный, возвращение на родину,” they continued.

James screamed, tossing and turning in the bed. They hadn’t thought about confining him to the bed so the Captain used his strength to pin his ‘friend’ down.

“Один, грузовой вагон,” the scientist finished.

The second they finished James’ screams stopped, his fighting ceded. The Captain sighed in relief and let James go sinking into his chair.

“солдат,” he said to James.

The Winter Soldier replied, “Готов выполнить.”

James was gone.

The Captain, T’Challa and the scientists discussed their plans for James. Specifically, the use of the cryochamber and keeping James in there until they figure out how to solve their predicament.

Loki watched on in horror as they carted James away. Like a ghost, he followed them silently. He crept behind them preparing his spell as they walked down the hall.

They all entered a lab. Loki slipped in through the door before it shut. He watched as they spoke with the Soldier. The Winter Soldier sounded like his James but his James wasn’t there.

The soldier was maneuvered into the cryochamber. He lay against the solid steel behind him and was securely strapped into the chamber.

James stared blankly ahead was they closed the clear glass of the chamber. The Captain smiled brightly at him before nodding to the scientists.

The chamber was turned on and his James frozen again.

Without a moment of hesitation, they all left the room, the Captain and T’Challa chatting amicably about a meeting with the other Avengers at the complex. The Captain clapped a big hand on T’Challa’s back and thanked him again as they entered the hallway.

The door closed with a small click.

Instantly, Loki dropped his invisibility spell. His own spell he’d be conjuring since the walk in the hall was flowing fluidly around his fingertips. Loki pushed his magic forward and it engulfed the cryochamber.

He held the spell a moment- a moment of mischief. Before disappearing, he turned to the camera in the room and smiled- sharp, serious and savage.

With a wink, they vanished.

 

\---

 

TONY POV

Loki had pinched him, hard. He'd get him back for that later. He turned into his boyfriend's embrace, his mobile still clutched in his hand.

Ashamed at his actions he looked up at the other.

Guilty.

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically down at him. He could hear the mocking, "Silly, mortal," he didn't say.

His boyfriend nodded over his shoulder. A surprise?

Excited he turned around only to feel the smile drop right off his face.

"James," he whispered, but it didn't feel like he said the words. His embrace on Loki fell loose, no apparently one hand was clenched in Loki's shirt. In slow motion, he saw himself raise a hand up and out to James.

Apparently, he'd also moved closer, Loki's voice coming from further behind him. It took him to process Loki's words.

Awoken. 

That could only mean.. activation.

James.

Overwhelmed with emotion he felt his legs weaken. His hand went to cover his mouth as he tried to muffle a sob. James hated it when Tony cried. 

The thought caused him to sob harder. He felt the hands around him cradle him closer. His boyfriend forced him to turn away and Tony felt himself melting into Loki.

Loki comforted him, Tony let the few tears fall- shakily sobbed out his boyfriend’s name.

He clutched at Loki's shirt tightly, he forced himself to breathe and anchored himself in his boyfriend's warmth. Loki nuzzled into him in comfort, like he always did, though the action was a form of comforting them both.

Tony shuffled further into Loki, now was not the time but he couldn't let go.

They remained in his embrace before Loki nudged his way silently out of Tony’s embrace. His brow furrowed and he looked at Loki. Loki shook his head and turned his gaze away from Tony to James.

Tony turned and found James studying the chamber. No, not James. It was the Winter Soldier. They stood there watching him study the mechanisms of the chamber until he noticed him watching him.

His eyes flashed.

Tony trembled at the Winter Soldier. James wasn’t there.

No. He was. He was in there.

Tony turned to Loki and found his answer. He gave Loki’s hand a soft squeeze before taking a few paces forward.

Shattered and heart-broken Tony said the words, “солдат.”

He was standing so close to the cryochamber he saw James still. It looked as if he wasn’t breathing as if he really were frozen. Just the thought of that made him want to tear apart the world for its cruelty.

Loki’s presence behind him gave him some strength.

He found himself staring straight into James eyes, blank and devoid of emotion or recognition. Tony never got used to looking into them, their warm depths turned empty.

Then from inside the cryochamber, unblinking and bereft of emotion James replied blankly, “Готов выполнить.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translation:
> 
> желание (zhelaniye) - Longing  
> ржaвый (rzhavyy) - Rusted  
> Семнадцать (Semnadtsat’ ) - Seventeen  
> Рассвет (Rassvet) - Daybreak  
> Печь (Pech’) - Furnace  
> Девять (Devyat’ ) - Nine  
> добросердечный (dobroserdechnyy) - Benign  
> возвращение на родину (vozvrashcheniye na rodinu) - Homecoming  
> Один (Odin) - One  
> грузовой вагон (gruzovoy vagon) - Freightcar  
> солдат (Soldat) - Soldier  
> Готов выполнить (Gotov vypolnit') - Ready to Comply
> 
> Hi all,
> 
> Soooo... I couldn't stop myself!! So enjoy the Loki and Tony POV's!! I found myself mixing the two POV's together to create a better more linear storyline plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day/night!!
> 
> PS I'm scrambling on what idea to write first. So a vote:
> 
> 1\. BUCKY POV - set during and after Retribution
> 
> 2\. Loki and Tony - set during avengers- the window scene and more
> 
> 3\. Bucky POV - how he meets Loki and Tony
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!!
> 
> Thanks all!!!! :D
> 
> -LegendofLoz

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translations:
> 
> “солдат.” - Soldier  
> “Готов выполнить.” - Ready to Comply  
> (I did get these from Google, so I apologise if they are incorrect.)
> 
> Hi, everyone,
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic!! I'd like to thank all who have read Retribution, bookmarked, subscribed and left comments. It has truly been a wonderful start to my fanfiction writing journey- so thank you for your kind words and actions!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic, don't worry I will continue. I won't leave you stuck here, I promise!!
> 
> PS. I am considering adding Loki or Tony POV's to this. Let me know below if you're interested!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> -LegendofLoz


End file.
